This application claims priority of Taiwan Application No. 091207284, filed on May 21, 2002.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work table, more particularly to a work table with a sawdust collecting mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional work table is shown to include a stand 1, a workpiece-supporting box 2, a working panel 3, and a suctioning device 4.
As illustrated, the box 2 includes a bottom plate 201 that is disposed on the stand 1 and that has a peripheral edge, and a peripheral wall 202 that extends uprightly from the peripheral edge of the bottom plate 201 to define a receiving chamber 203. The bottom plate 201 is formed with an outlet port 204.
The working panel 3 is disposed on the peripheral wall 202 to cover the receiving chamber 203, and is formed with a plurality of equidistantly spaced apart apertures 303 that are in fluid communication with the receiving chamber 203.
The suctioning device 4 includes an air conduit 403, a blower unit 401, and a container 407. The air conduit 403 has a first end connected to the outlet port 204 of the box 2 and a second end connected to an inlet of the blower 401. The container 407 is connected to an outlet of the blower 401 via a piping in such a manner that when the blower 401 is actuated, sawdust resulting from an abrasive operation performed on the working panel 3 is collected in the container 407 via the apertures 303 in the working panel 3 and the outlet port 204 of the bottom plate 201. Preferably, an air-filtering bag 406 is mounted on a top end of the container 407 via a fastener belt 405 to enhance collection of the sawdust in the container 407.
One disadvantage of the aforementioned conventional work table resides in that since there is no sawdust guiding means provided in the receiving chamber 203 for guiding the sawdust toward the outlet port 204, the sawdust tends to accumulate at corners of the box 2.
Therefore, an object of this invention is to provide a work table having a sawdust collecting mechanism so as to eliminate the aforesaid disadvantage.
Accordingly, a work table of the present invention includes: a stand; a workpiece-supporting box having a bottom plate disposed on the stand and having a peripheral edge, and a peripheral wall extending upwardly from the peripheral edge of the bottom plate to define a receiving chamber, the bottom plate being formed with an outlet port; a sawdust collecting mechanism including opposing left and right guide plates extending inclinedly and downwardly from the peripheral wall toward the outlet port, the left and right guide plates having opposing end walls distal from the peripheral wall and cooperating with the bottom plate to define a groove that is in fluid communication with the outlet port, the sawdust collecting mechanism further including a distributor member disposed on the groove, cooperating with the bottom plate to define a lower chamber in fluid communication with the outlet port, and cooperating with the left and right guide plates and the peripheral wall to define an upper chamber above the upper chamber, the distributor member being formed with a plurality of equidistantly spaced apart entrance holes that fluidly communicate the upper and lower chambers; a working panel disposed on the peripheral wall, covering the upper chamber, and formed with a plurality of uniformly spaced apart apertures that are in fluid communication with the upper chamber; and a suctioning device including an air conduit connected to the outlet port of the box, and a container connected to the air conduit so as to collect sawdust in the container via the apertures in the working panel, the upper and lower chambers, and the outlet port of the box upon actuation of the suctioning device.